I didnt wish This
by bluesoul18G6
Summary: After many years finishing their personal goals. Gon and his friends decided to go their separate ways, but promise to meet again someday. But the way they meet is a story of mystery in its own way.
1. Chapter 1

Gon and Kilua are now 17 and doing odd jobs as hunters, while Kuripica made a name for himself as the fiercest hunter at only age 19. As Lurio now 22 became a traveling doctor and helping the poor from diseases that other doctor refuse to help. Things seem to be fine till a wish had been said and granted.

Gon was sitting on rock fishing for dinner as Kilua set up a tent. Since they did not make in to town they had to camp outside. After setting the tent and making the fire, Kilua was about to sit down and eat a chocolate robot that he brought along. Till a fish came hurling by and hit him square in the face.

Kilua-"WHAT THE HELL! Why did you throw the stupid fish at me?"

Gon-"hee, hee, sorry the fish just jumped in the air and I happen to pull on the line. It must have flown to your face haha!" giving his big grin and scratching side of his cheek.

Kilua-"reeeaaallly!" saying that with a vain popping out of his head.

After cooking the fish that Gon had caught, they both just laid in the grass look at the sky. They wondered how their friends were doing. Gon looked at the sky really seriously at the sky, when Kilua notice what Gon was doing wonder what was wrong.

Kilua-"what's with that face for, it looks like your brain is exploding hee, hee." Giving his famous smirks.

Gon-"well nothing I just have this feeling something going to happen that's all."

Kilua was confused but let it go, but no one new how right Gon was.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were going so well this morning, I'm not even sure how I got detention for this time around. Wait maybe me does it all started …..

[Flashback]

(Beep, beep, beep,*SMASH, CRACK*)

"Argh, why do I even get alarm clocks if I break them". As I get up and ran to get ready quickly I was out the door and running to school. Half panting I see the gate still open in and I picked up my speed. As I went through the gate I celebrate in my mind (yes this is my lucky day) I thought, as I was now running to class. As I ran to class I run into two students, but I just any students my best friends, they are also the rejects of the school along with me the queen of them. My first friend is Kiba he is about six feet tall, short black shaggy hair, he also has dark purple eyes, but the only reason why its dark he lack sleep. He also wears a lot black that he sometimes thinks he is emo but he's not even depressing he is really a happy go lucky person. My second friend is named Light who is about five' six and he does not talk much and his cloths are always baggie and is bright cloths, he also has long thin straight blue green hair that go about shoulder length pulled back in a ponytail but not for his bangs. The reason for that he thinks people are afraid of his eyes so he uses his bangs to cover them. But I don't know why they are but his ruby eyes are mesmerizing he only lets me put back to see them. But beside me describing them let's get back to the story right. So I bumped in to them in the hall.

*BAM*

-"OWH!" I hold my face as it was now red when I ran in to kiba chest.

Kiba-"hheeyyy Alice why are you running you're not late for once!" now imagine a bright smile on dark looking emo kid who not emo it's funny when you think about it.

Light-"also the teacher is not there he is probably making out with his girlfriend, so we are heading to the roof want to come." he says lazily

Alice-"Na by the time we get there we would have to go back and I really can't afford to get detention today." I say while giving a smirk

Light-"really why?"

Kiba-"OH YEAH! It's your birthday, happy birthday!" while saying that he gave me a bone crushing hug.

Alice-"ack! Cant breath!" he let go then "huh wow you almost killed me."

Kiba-"haha sorry."

Light-"you're a skinny brut oh and happy birthday are you going to have a birthday party?"

Kiba-"I'm not skinny I'm built and-"

Alice yeah but just me and my aunt I would have invited you guys but you guys working and I don't want you guys to get fired or anything like that."

Light- yeah my boss is on my ass saying that I sleep too much but I get my work done I think I can sleep at the cash reregister."

Kiba-"no I do your work and the customers are always mad that you sleep while ringing them up. But how about we have a belated birthday party and with more cake for use yes" giving his sparkle puppy eyes to make sure I could not say no.

Alice-"haha yea, yeah okay but go to go see you tomorrow." As I started to leave I gave a wave behind my back and booked it to class.

As I got to class I panted right to my seat, as I took my seat I can feel eyes of people on me. I usually get eyed at but not cause I'm like mostly the fact that I annoy people for speaking my mind. This happens all the time it used to be much worse when I was in middle school I got in to fights, so now I just stay quiet and I get left alone. I still get in to fights but not as much that is why I get a lot of detention. Those all stop when I saw my two friends run in to class and took the two seats that are near me. Kiba to my right and light sat in front of me, they were panting then they teacher came in and started class and that when I just look out the window on my left and look at the leaves rustle and the front gate being closed.

Alice-"huh" I sighed quietly

So the rest of the day I did nothing wrong stayed in my seat most of the time but get this when the last bell rang I got up and ran to the front gate and I did not get far cause I ran in to not a student, not a teacher, but the principle of the school I ran in to and he was mad that he gave me detention so that's how I got detention on my birthday.

[End of flashback]

So now I'm running to my house as fast as I can so I don't get yelled at my aunt for being late, and when I got to the door with sweat and out of breath when I got a text from my aunt. But since I was there I thought that I would get yelled at in person and on with my party so I burst open the door thinking to see a energize crazy aunt and no just a quite house. So quite you can hear yourself breathing. That's when I checked my phone and I got a text from my aunt saying that her trip was extended and won't be home for two more months.

Alice-"what the fuck!"

Now I'm by myself I have no other family my friend are working and it's my freaken birthday. I was mad that I took a drink and my cake that I bought so my aunt can come straight and go in the back yard to cool off. I sat on the porch and stared at the sky "sigh this sucks." I thought to myself till I saw a shooting it went by I wished that something interesting will happen to me to save this birthday. That was the wish that changed my day from good, worse, to HOLY FUCK MY LIFE IS RUINED.


	3. Chapter 3

So when wishing on a star don't ever wish for something interesting because you get a freaken crater in your fucking yard. The same stupid star that I wished on came crashing in to my yard but not leave me one but four guy in my yard. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my aunt when she gets back. I go down in to the crater, the first guy I see about, the first guy I see is about my age he has spiky hair and seems to like wearing green he also had a fishing rod in his hand, and the rod had a pink ball at the end of it look more like candy then a ball. He wore green jacket with a red zipper and a black tank and wore green pants with brown boots. The next guy was the same age as well, but he had white hair had a black and white stripe long sleeve shirt, then had a short long sleeve shirt over it, then he had black skinny jeans and high top shoes. It was funny because I thought he had more black clothing on him then my friend Kiba. The next guy looked a little older maybe by two year he also had blonde hair his face almost look like a girl but assumed it was a guy cause, he wore a loose suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie, and shoes, and had chains on his right hand. The last guy also wore a blue suit but sloppily and he had a goofy looking face and had crooked glasses on his face, he also had spiky hair, he looked like he was in his twenty's.

As I stare at them for a moment, I wonder what I'm going to do if I should call the cops or help. So after thinking it I decided to at least help them out of the crater, so I drag them into my house and put them on the rug. As I take another look towards the yard and at the giant whole and sigh to myself. "really don't know how I'm going to explain to my aunt or the people that were in there." I looked at the guys now lying in the ground they did not look comfortable I thought taking their jackets off will make them comfortable. But as I was think if I should or not I was already taking off their jacket. I took glasses jacket off it was no trouble, then I took off the blonde's jacket off but I had to find the buttons because the not shiny buttons and they blend into the jacket. He squirmed a bit as I took off the jacket after the buttons but he did not wake up, so I went straight to the next guy now this was difficult because it was a shirt and had to go over his head, then after him was the green dude but he kept squirming "fuck stop moving bitch" I yelled in my head when I got all the jackets I tossed them on the table. "Sigh" "wow that was tired some"

As I was about to turn to head for the kitchen to call someone to help for some reason I got tugged to the ground.

Alice-"ack!"

I hit the ground and when I open my eyes I just realized that I was lying next to the green dude and he was hugging Me.*aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh* I screamed in my head, I blushing like crazy now I don't know what to do. I try to escape but is grip was tight the only funny part I thought about all this was that he was still asleep. I try one more time to squirm out of his grip but he just held me tighter, I only got to my side and now I was facing the white haired boy back side. But not soon I turned it was only second when he turned my way and that's when he was facing me. But while turning he swung his arm and was now rapped around me.

Alice-"REALLY, WHY ARE YOU GUYS DOING" whisper screamed

Then there was mumbling behind me for a moment I thought he was waking up and I was about to yell at him I heard "warm". That's when I realized he only he was hugging me so tied he was fucking cold.

Alice-"sigh I should have not took off his jacket fuck how am I going to get out of this"

-"huh well I did not think I would wake up next to a girl"

Hearing a smug voice I turned my face straight ahead to find purple gray eyes staring at me with a smirking face looking at me. I could not help but blush, I have never seen eyes like that, and they look innocent but hold something deadly about them. We stared for a while and in my head I was trying to figure way I was going to find a way to explain this or try to knock him out so this did not happen.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are going to just stare at me tomato head" the while hair said with a taunt.

I still had got out of shock of the situation I was in; I was trying to figure out to explain.

"well; are you going to explain" he said in a more serious tone then his arm that was wrapped around me started moving toward up my body and stopped at my neck.

"If you don't tell me I break your neck" he was still with a smile, but his eyes changed into a scary stare. That's when I got out of shock and got mad.

Alice-"you know if I'm dead I won't be able to explain and who are to threaten me when I dragged you guys into my house" I whisper angrily towards the white hair boy.

He gave me a smirk and said "that's true but why are you whispering". He started moving his hand back to where it was before. I glared at him and talked well whispered with a forceful tone.

Alice-"well I'm not trying to be **rude** and not wake up your friend since they might be hurt from the crater."

"Crater? You found us in a crater, including Kuripica and Lurio I wonder how they got here?" he arched his eyebrow.

Alice-"I don't know who those are and I don't know I wish on a star and it landed here, there you guys where."

"Huh! I can't say I believed you, but …" he hesitated making me impatient

Alice-"well it happen that way and if you got something to say then SAY IT"

" well grumpy from the nap are we, thought you be happy being with good looking guys next to you since you squeezed yourself in here" the white hair boy said while giving a know it all grin.

Alice-"What!" I blushed for a moment, then going to retort back when the guy behind me hugged me tighter now." Ack, does he ever let go?! Cant breath"

"Haha looks like Gon thinks your pillow, haha"

Alice-"gets him off of me!"

"But you never get this chance *snicker* since you struggle to get here"

Alice-"NO I didn't I was trying to get out of his grip not in to it and like you the one to talk you threw your arm around me when I was trying to get out pervert"

"I'm not a pervert!" when he said that he took back his arm and sat up from where he was, then he just stare at me struggle to get out and still snickering.

Alice-"why don't you stop being an ass and help me out since he is your friend!" I started getting louder through frustration.

"But it looks like you're having fun and it takes too much time and energy to wake Gon up"*snicker*

Alice-"ARG"

"What's going on? "

"OW my head, AAAAHHHH! Gon and a Girl!"

Great the other two are awake, why does this Gon guy not wake up. Now I had to explain to explain how this happen. *sigh*

"Kuripica, Lurio your awake great you can enjoy show to Gon is going to cuddle crush her haha."

The blonde kid answer to that stupid comment "that's no good Kilua and how did we all get here and who is she?"

Kilua-"well I don't really know how we got here but this girl said that we came from a star she wished on and dragged use in here, and she took off our jackets for some reason and then Gon grabbed her when he was sleeping and now she is a pillow."

The both guys stayed quiet not sure how to reply or come in to terms with this. But after hearing Kilua explain there was something I notice.

Alice-"wait I did not tell you that I took off your jackets"

Kilua-"hee"

"….."

"….."

Alice-"YOU WERE AWAKE THE WHOLE TIME!"I was pissed and I was struggling now to get out of this grip and kill him this Kilua guy.

Kilua-"why so loud I thought you did not want to be 'rude'" as he put air quotes on rude and smirked.

I started to thrash some more in angrier and then Gon the guy that was hugging me loosen up his grip to just tighten them back again.

Alice-"ACK!"

Lurio-"haha Gon got a good grip, I'm kinda surprise you not suffocating, by the way I'm Lurio."

Alice-"aw that's nice you introduced yourself I'm Alice NOW HELP ME!"

Kuripica-"okay I will help you I'm Kuripica by the way, Kilua if you were awake why did you not help her."

As soon as I was released from my grip prison and leaped four steps away from Gon that's when I heard laughter from the side of me.

Kilua-"ha ha you jumped like a scared deer haha that was funny"

That pissed me off so I stomped over a socked his head so hard that he fell over.

Kilua-"AAHH WAT THE HELL!"

Lurio-"haha Kilua getting your ass kicked by a girl haha!"

Kilua-"SHUT UP YOU IDOT! You always you get your assed kicked and always need to be rescued."

Alice-" no you both shut up and who are you guys and I don't need names I already got your name through this rambling."

Kilua-"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UPYOU KNOW WHO WE ARE IF YOU WISHED USE HERE BITCH!"

Alice-"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME BITCH"

Kilua-"what if I did what are you going to do about it hee." Giving his cocky smirk

I grit my teeth and was going to jump him and beat the crap out of him till Kuripica came between uses to prevent a fight.

Kuripica-"really guys must we do this now"

Alice & Kilua-"HELL YES!' finally we agree on something FIGHTING TO THE DEATH!

Kuripica-"well can we stop and figure out on how this is really happening, so we can figure out on how to get back."

Lurio- "well I don't know what happen I was in a hotel for the night heading downtown city. How about you guys?"

Kuripica-"well I was hunting down my bounty and the next thing I'm here" he sounded kinda resentful, he might be mad at me for some reason. But beside to ignore it.

Kilua-"I and Gon were camping in the woods"

Lurio-"you guy have money why not stay in a hotel or something."

Kilua look a little pissed from the statement that Lurio made and said in an irate tone ." well we did not make it to the town."

Gon-"too far.." said in a sleepy tone

Kuripica-" hee he never changes dose he." Giving a calm smile.

Kilua-" yup"

Things have started calm down and they started to tell me who they are, and I told them where they are now, we chatted for a bit till Gon had woken up.


	5. Chapter 5

Gon-" ah what's going on? Where are we?"

Kilua-" hello sleeping beauty, you finally woke up."

Lurio-" you missed a lot, like when Kilua made a girlfriend!"

Gon-" WHAT!"

Kilua & Alice-" NO THAT NOT FUCKIN TRUE! "

Lurio-" wow they are so in love they are in sync. Hahaha"

Kilua-"I'm going to kill you."

Gon-" ah waits … umh? Where are we?"

Kuripica-"well in a different world, and the place we are is in japan, at Alice's home telling us a wish is what brought us here."

Gon-"huh?"

Kilua-"yeah we don't get it either, but all we know it's her fault." As that stupid ass point his thumb towards me.

I could not help, but think of a plan to kill him as I reply" well I don't know if it's my fault, but kind just happen when I wished for a surprised."

Gon-"…."

Kuripica-"we got to find a way to get back, do you know a place that can send us back or something?"

Alice-"NASA maybe…"

Gon was still try to process what was going on and when that failed he just repeated what I said "NASA?"

Alice-" it's a program that we have that sends you to space with a big rocket."

Kilua-" we are not aliens we are from earth bitch! Do I look deform and green!"

Alice-" well dick head you're not green, but you are deform" saying it with now a smug grin on my face.

I and Kilua glared at one another, as Gon watched awkwardly, as Kuripica just ignore us while thinking hard on how to get back. That is when Lurio had to open his mouth to say more stupid shit about me and that dumb fuck.

Lurio-" sees Gon they are lovebirds. Lol!"

That as when we stared at Lurio daggers at Lurio hopin a he dies on the spot from that comment.

Kuripica-" maybe.. We can find someone that has experience this ."

Alice-"like whom?"

Gon-"umm I'm still lost on what's going on?!

Kilua smirks and reply's-"that's not new Gon, hee"

Gon-"that's mean!"*growl*

Everyone stared at Gon who was red at the face for the sound that came from his stomach. I could not help while staring at Gon that was cute for some weird reasons.

Gon scratching his head " hee, hee , sorry I'm a little hungry."

Kuripica-"now that you mention it I have not eaten in a while"

Kilua-" haha Gon you picked a good time to be hungry"

Lurio-"ssooo what's for dinner?"

That is when they all stared at me with hungry, and tired eyes. It's like they except me to cook just because they are hungry you got to be kidding me." Sigh"

Alice-"what I don't have any food right now, just cake."

Kilua got up and went to the kitchen door " then we can eat it right"

Alice-" well th-"

Lurio-" yeah!" running through the door and being followed by Gon and Kuripica leaving me on my own in the living room.

I was about to say wait but they don't really seem to listen even if I say so. I was debating to let them eat. As I decided to stop them I heard "wow this taste great!"


End file.
